Bite Your Tongue
''Bite Your Tongue ''is the seventeenth episode of Season 4 of Pretty Little Liars. It aired on January 28, 2014. Summary Aria and Emily returns from a movie. Aria is seen commenting on how she missed half the movie because the dude in front of them was making sales call and that if Spencer was there she would have pegged the dude with her jelly beans. Emily gets a little annoyed to hear Spencer’s name. Aria tells Emily that she was sorry but Emily should not keep holding on to the grudge she felt. According to Aria, Spencer was “just trying to protect” Emily. But Emily thinks that Spencer was trying to control the situation like she always does and she did a mistake by trusting Spencer. They are at Aria’s front door when they hear loud music coming from inside the house. They go in and find that Mike had turned the whole place into a party. Aria orders Mike to get all the people out in ten minutes. She and Emily go upstairs. Spencer is in her bedroom encrypting Ali’s journal using the pictures of the pages she took on her phone. She calls Hanna and asks her a few questions about Ali’s story with an older guy and comments on Ali’s sloppy handwriting. Hanna just tells Spencer that the mystery dude they should be focusing on is James Patterson as he “just gets the criminal mind.” Hanna also says that if they follow up A’s cover-up, it could lead them right back to A. She got the idea from James Patterson’s books and she already read 3 of them. Spencer asks her if Travis is reading the books to her. Hanna says that she is not seeing Travis anymore as she decided not to rush anything. Spencer is actually surprised that Hanna stayed home and read a book instead to going to the movie with Aria and Emily. Hanna tells Spencer that she was not invited as Emily is pissed at Hanna for not being pissed at Spencer. Aria and Emily finds Mona coming out of Aria’s bedroom. When Mona is asked what she is up to, she says that she was invited by Mike who does not tuck and toll every time Mona walks into a room. Before leaving, Mona comments on Aria’s wallpaper and zips her bag. The next morning, Aria asks Mike about Mona. He tells her that they met in a discussion group in the counseling center, and that they have a lot of friends in common. Aria tells Mike that she is not cool with Mona and him being friends and that she is a very dangerous person. She also tells Mike that Mona caused their parents to split up by sending Ella a letter about Meredith. Mike simply shoves her off by saying that if she can forgive her dad why can’t she forgive Mona. Emily’s dad comes home from a car mechanic and tells her that her car stopping in the middle of the road was just a computer glitch and now it is fine. But Emily is still afraid and decides to take her bike. Emily’s father is concerned about her behavior, but Emily tells him she is worried about school stuffs and that she will get through it. Her dad offers her a drive to school but she ignores. Ezra is talking with Maggie in his classroom. Aria enters and listen their argument about how Maggie is not letting Ezra see Malcolm. After seeing Aria, Maggie leaves. Aria asks Ezra that how Maggie can do that to him after everything. Ezra just says “People get what they deserve. Eventually.” Hanna is at a book shop browsing for books. Detective Holbrook sees her and comes to talk with Hanna. He explains how his job is not easy and that he hopes that during the investigation of Wilden’s murder he did not cause any collateral damage to Hanna and her mom. Hanna tells him that they are okay. He picks a book for Hanna and leaves. Hanna’s phone beeps. It is a text from Emily. Emily tells Hanna in the school hall that A tampered with her car in the woods last week. Hanna says that they cannot be sure without more proof. Emily confides in Hanna that she does not feel safe even in her own house anymore. Hanna asks Emily to bury the hatchet with Spencer and none of them will win in this fight of theirs. Spencer walks into the conversation and wants to speak with Emily, but she leaves. Aria catches Mike and Mona talking and laughing in the school courtyard. After they part ways, Aria stops Mona and inquires her about her true intentions. Mona tells her that Jesse, the new guidance counselor of the school patched up Mona and Mike after Mona was thrown out of the “inner circle” of the Liars again after the charges against Ashley Marin was dropped. Before leaving Mona asks Aria to suck up the fact that she is hanging out with a different group. Spencer walks into Andrew photocopying some papers. Andrew asks Spencer that if they can quiz each other on the way to Physics test. Spencer forgot about it and says that she is gonna wing it. But Andrew tells her that the test is not a winging material and that he has been up all night studying for it. Spencer asks him if he was up all night how come he did not look worn out like her. Andrew tells Spencer that sleep is overrated. Spencer asks Andrew to cover up for her and after school stop by her house and give her the notes. Andrew agrees. Ezra is grading papers in his classroom. Mona walks in as Fitz called for her. He asks her to come in and close the door. Hanna is at the Brew. She cannot find her new book and she asks the waiter about it praying that he did not throw it away as she is on the last two pages. Holbrook notices her and comments on her fast reading ability. Hanna tells him that she always reads the ending first. Holbrook tells her that it is crazy and she should read the middle part as that is the biggest twist in the book. Hanna tells him that it is not crazy because how else is she supposed to know what clues to look for. Hanna asks Holbrook about the twist in the middle as he owes her. Holbrook says that it has to do with the dental records. Hanna asks if the reports are the one they use to I.D. the body. Holbrook comments that it always comes down to the teeth. Aria goes to have a chat with Jesse about Mike. She tells Jesse that her brother has befriended a certain individual who is bad news. Jesse guesses that Aria is talking about Mona. She tells him that it will be very helpful if Jesse did not encourage them being together anymore. Jesse thinks Aria is angry with Mona and asks her to join the counsel group. Aria denies him by saying that she is concerned. Jesse explains to her about how two people bond when they find common ground. Aria then leaves. Ezra is in his classroom texting someone about Alison. In his text he writes, “There’s been a setback. Re: Alison.” Suddenly Emily’s father walks in asking if any of the recent incidents has affected Emily’s school work. Ezra tells him that he doesn’t think so. Wayne thinks that living in the DiLaurentis house had a bad effect on Emily and asks Ezra to help her get back on track. Ezra agrees to give Emily some extra curricular projects. Spencer is in her room where she tells Andrew that she needs drugs to stay awake at night to study for test. Andrew gives her a few and leaves. Before leaving Andrew tells Spencer that thought she broke up with Toby expressing his romantic feelings for Spencer. Emily wakes up to various noises. She closes the window. But when she hears the stairs creaking, she gets scared and gets ready with scissors. The door opens and the person that enters is….. Wayne. He takes Emily in his arms. We see a handprint on Emily’s window pane. Spencer is decoding a story from Alison’s diary about her dates with an older guy. We are transported to the time when Ali is having one of those dates with the mysterious older guy.We see it from Spencer’s point of view. The way she is reading Ali’s story. Even the mystery guy’s words are spoken out loud by Spencer. Ali shows this mystery guy her stories and asks him what he thinks about them. He tells her that she has a strong voice and that it is going to get more distinctive as she grows up or becomes mature. Ali asks he does not think that she is mature enough? He says he did not say that. According to him, all great litera'' 'ture boil down to two things: love and death. Ali ignores his advice saying that his choice of ordering is bad.' 'Ali asks him that who eats boysenberry pie with beer. Spencer reads “Don’t knock it till you try it.” Ali says that she is going to write a story about this dude and they kiss. But we never see his face. We are back at Spencer’s room. She rolls her eyeballs around. Now we are at Hanna’s bedroom. Spencer just arrived. Hanna comments on how loud Spencer was. Spencer defends herself by saying that Hanna was not answering her phone. Hanna tells Spencer that it is 4 a.m. Spencer tells Hanna about “The Hart And The Huntsman”, the pub outside Hollis college, where Ali met her mystery guy for pie and beer. Spencer asks Hanna if she wants to go with her after 5th period. But Hanna declines saying that she has a dentist’s appointment. Spencer comments on how Hanna is giving up the chance to go after the person who tried to hurt Ali to clean her plaque. Hanna tells her that Ali went to the same dentist and if she can find out who switched the X-ray of Ali’s teeth with the teeth of the person who was actually buried in Ali’s place, they can find out who A is. Spencer agrees with Hanna’s plan and they both agree not to update Aria and Emily about any of this. Spencer comments that she does not want to make Emily angrier than she already is. Hanna tells her that once they find out who “A” is everything will be alright. The next morning, Aria comes out of The Brew and sees Maggie coming out of her car. She goes over and tells her that it was not good of her to come to Rosewood without Malcolm as Ezra really wanted to see him. Maggie tells Aria that it is none of her business but Aria does not stop lecturing her about how she lied and screwed Ezra’s life and also blackmailed his family to pay her. Maggie becomes irritated and tells Aria that coming from her, the lecture does not affect her as Aria sleeps with Ezra to maintain her grades. Maggie starts walking but Aria grabs her hands to stop her, dropping the box in Maggie’s hand. Maggie tells Aria to leave her and go. Aria and Emily are talking about the incident with Maggie on the way to school. Aria thinks that Maggie will never let Ezra see Malcolm anymore. Emily assures her by saying that she was just acting as Ezra’s friend and so he is not going to be mad at her. Aria asks Emily to cover for her in Ezra’s class and that’s when they catch Mike and Mona…… kissing! Aria leaves. Spencer runs into Ezra at The Hart and The Huntsman. He's eating the exact same pie from Alison's story, though he tells her he's going off a server's recommendation. He leaves suddenly. Aria is at the Brew and she leaves Ezra a message apologizing about the interaction with Maggie. Jesse walks into the Brew. Hanna is in the file room and steals one of the sign-in sheets when she hears someone walking in. The doctor's assistant leaves when she couldn't find Hanna at the dentist room. Jesse runs into Aria at the coffee shop. She tells him she admits she has some things to work through but doesn't want to join the group. She tells him she's worried about Mike. Hanna returns to the chair. She thinks that she is being treated by Dr. Ackard. Someone comes up from behind her and forces the gas mask over her face. The person then grabs a hypodermic and holds Hanna's lip. Spencer is still at The Hart and The Huntsman. She is sitting at the table and reading Ali's story about the mystery dude when the server comes and brings her a bottle of beer. Spencer asks the waiter why she was serving her with the beer. The waiter tells her that Ezra already paid for the beer and so she thought that she should give it to Spencer. Spencer starts to get suspicious. The server comments on how the mixture of boysonberry pie and beer is kind of gross. We flash back to Ali's date with the mystery dude. Only this time he is no longer mysterious. Ezra and Ali. Having boysonberry pie and beer. Kissing. We are back at Spencer. Everything is just so much clearer to her now. And the beer that Ezra ordered is called Board Shorts Ale. While working late at school Emily hears noises. She calls out but nobody answers. The door to the classroom closes and some loud music metal music starts coming through the PA. The lights start flashing and she calls her father to come get her. She sees shadows of someone moving in the hallway and a sign flashes "Act normal, bitch." Hanna wakes up on the chair. There is blood on her mouth. The pages she stole are all gone! Emily sees her father pull up but can't open the window. Wayne finds the door closed. A shadowy figure tries to get into the classroom. She breaks a window and yells for her father to help her. Wayne climbs up the side of the building, opens the window and gets her out. The person, wearing a dark hood, gets into just after they reach the ground. Suddenly Wayne collapses. An ambulance arrives to take Wayne to the hospital. He tells Emily he's had some tests done and there are issues with his heart. Emily is at Aria's who picked her up from the hospital. Aria assures her that her dad is in great hands. But Emily is worried that 'A' might harm him. Spencer arrives at Aria's house after receiving a text from Aria. Spencer asks Emily to not send her away. They share a hug. Hanna walks in looking terrified. She explains to the others about what happened at the dentist and she thinks that she was treated by 'A'. Her lips were still half-frozen according to her. The three of them looks inside Hanna's mouth and Spencer pulls out a very small piece of paper from inside her mouth. It read: "I told you. Dead girls can't smile. Stop looking. -A" In the last shot, A is seen shreding the pages Hanna stole from the dentist's office. He puts it on a tray and puts the tray in the cage holding Tippi. 'A' also has a map of Cape May, and on it is a marking that read "Wilden's yatch." Notes * Hanna will visit her dentist and she'll be drugged and put to sleep by A. Then she'll wake up with a note attached to her tooth by A. *First appearance of new guidance counsler Jesse who encourages Mike and Mona to be friends. Aria does not like this. *There is an Ali and Ezra flashback in this episode. *Aria and Emily find Mona in Aria's room. *Mona and Mike kiss, and are spotted by Aria and Emily. *Spencer takes drugs from Andrew to stay awake at night. *Spencer figures out that Ezra is probably Board Shorts. *Hanna's new obbsession is crime novels. Title and Background. *This phrase is about keeping quiet, especially when the truth could be hurtful, or if the speaker had an urge to reveal it. Main Cast * Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings * Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin * Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields * Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery * Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal * Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Guest Cast * Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz * Brandon W. Jones as Andrew Campbell * Cody Allen Christian as Mike Montgomery * Larisa Oleynik as Maggie Cutler * Eric Steinberg as Wayne Fields * Sean Faris as Gabriel Holbrook * Wes Ramsey as Jesse Lindall * Rose Abdoo as Dr. Sandy Trivia * The table read was on August 13, 2013. * Filming began on August 14, 2013 and ended on August 22, 2013. * This episode was watched by 2.49 million viewers in the US only. Gallery BTS and Promotional 4x17 WRITING Script Preview (1).jpg 4x17 DAY 1 Andrew (1).jpg 4x17 DAY 1 Cindy and Janel (1).jpg 4x17 DAY 1 Cody (1).jpg 4x17 DAY 1 Script (1).jpg 4x17 DAY 1 Troian and Andrew (1).jpg 4x17 DAY 2 Troian (1).jpg 4x17 DAY 2 Troian, Ashley, Lucy and Shay (1).jpg 4x17 DAY 4 Alyce, Janel and Rachel (1).jpg 4x17 DAY 4 Ian and Lucy (1).jpg 4x17 DAY 4 Janel, Lucy and Cody (1).jpg 4x17 DAY 4 Lucy, Larisa and Ian (1).jpg 4x17 DAY 5 Andrea and Sasha (1).jpg 4x17 DAY 5 Ian (1).jpg 4x17 DAY 5 Ian and Troian (1).jpg 4x17 DAY 6 Gloves (1).jpg 4x17 DAY 6 Lucy (1).jpg 4x17 DAY 6 Lucy and Shay (1).jpg 4x17 DAY 7 and 4x18 DAY 1 Cody (1).jpg 4x17 DAY 7 and 4x18 DAY 1 Lampost (1).jpg Normal 0001.jpg Normal 0002.jpg Normal 004.jpg Normal 0003.jpg Normal 0005.jpg Normal 007.jpg Normal 0008.jpg Normal 009.jpg Screencaps vlcsnap-2014-01-29-18h50m03s177.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-18h50m12s62.png|Detective Bookworm Hanna Marin vlcsnap-2014-01-29-18h50m19s128.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-18h50m25s182.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-18h50m32s204.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-18h50m40s46.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-18h51m00s239.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-18h51m06s43.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-18h51m14s137.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-18h51m19s182.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-18h51m28s60.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-18h51m36s88.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-18h51m44s162.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-18h51m54s8.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-18h52m00s99.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-18h52m14s214.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-18h53m04s193.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-18h53m15s80.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-18h53m22s167.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-18h53m34s228.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-18h53m41s102.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-18h53m52s204.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-18h53m59s247.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-18h54m08s81.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-18h54m19s138.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-18h54m25s244.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-18h54m30s53.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-18h54m38s114.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-18h54m48s233.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-18h54m55s60.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-18h55m01s92.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-18h55m10s228.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-18h55m20s96.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-18h55m26s82.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-18h55m36s192.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-18h55m55s130.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-18h56m20s141.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-18h56m47s158.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-18h56m55s25.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-18h57m02s33.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-18h57m11s149.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-18h57m17s171.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-18h57m26s105.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-18h57m39s193.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-18h57m44s205.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-18h57m53s12.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-18h57m59s87.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-18h58m10s207.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-18h58m17s54.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-18h58m48s88.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-18h58m56s128.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-18h59m02s7.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-18h59m17s166.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-18h59m41s106.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-18h59m48s206.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-18h59m57s27.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-19h03m39s167.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-19h03m55s56.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-19h04m01s118.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-19h04m11s243.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-19h04m18s76.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-19h04m27s186.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-19h04m34s247.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-19h04m49s103.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-19h05m05s254.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-19h05m19s158.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-19h05m37s103.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-19h05m50s204.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-19h05m58s10.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-19h06m05s90.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-19h06m12s170.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-19h06m19s211.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-19h06m25s25.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-19h06m35s164.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-19h06m42s198.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-19h06m49s56.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-19h06m57s87.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-19h07m11s214.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-19h07m21s154.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-19h07m28s216.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-19h07m35s246.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-19h07m42s89.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-19h08m03s232.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-19h08m11s124.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-19h08m19s176.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-19h08m28s234.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-19h08m55s248.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-19h09m10s146.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-19h09m21s49.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-19h09m27s92.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-19h09m37s120.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-19h09m45s38.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-19h09m52s53.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-19h10m08s208.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-19h10m16s45.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-19h10m23s145.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-19h10m30s174.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-19h10m39s250.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-19h11m34s44.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-19h11m41s106.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-19h11m48s198.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-19h12m09s124.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-19h12m15s189.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-19h12m27s47.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-19h12m40s179.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-19h12m51s40.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-19h13m05s172.png vlcsnap-2014-01-29-19h13m23s88.png PLL417-02.jpg PLL417-03.jpg PLL417-04.jpg poor spencer.jpg 4x17 9.png PLL417-05.jpg No Maggie no .jpg PLL417-06.jpg PLL417-07.jpg PRETTYLITTLELIARSY1D417001pre-1389887870.jpg PRETTYLITTLELIARSY1D417002pre-1389887869.jpg PRETTYLITTLELIARSY1D417003pre-1389887870.jpg PRETTYLITTLELIARSY1D417005pre-1389887869.jpg PRETTYLITTLELIARSY1D417006pre-1389887869.jpg PRETTYLITTLELIARSY1D417007pre-1389887869.jpg PRETTYLITTLELIARSY1D417008pre-1389887869.jpg PRETTYLITTLELIARSY1D417009pre-1389887869.jpg bite.png bite 2.png bite 3.png bite 4.png Screenshot_1.png 2014-01-29_11-15-29.jpg 2014-01-29_11-16-31.jpg 2014-01-29_11-17-16.jpg 2014-01-29_11-17-49.jpg 2014-01-29_11-18-19.jpg 2014-01-29_11-18-50.jpg 2014-01-29_11-19-14.jpg 2014-01-29_11-19-39.jpg 2014-01-29_11-20-15.jpg 2014-01-29_11-20-55.jpg 2014-01-29_11-21-16.jpg 2014-01-29_11-22-07.jpg 2014-01-29_11-22-30.jpg 2014-01-29_11-23-39.jpg 2014-01-29_11-24-00.jpg 2014-01-29_11-25-24.jpg 2014-01-29_11-25-48.jpg 2014-01-29_11-26-48.jpg 2014-01-29_11-27-55.jpg 2014-01-29_11-28-35.png 2014-01-29_11-58-53.jpg 2014-01-29_12-00-34.jpg 2014-01-29_12-01-12.jpg 2014-01-29_12-03-15.jpg 2014-01-29_12-04-41.jpg 2014-01-29_12-05-54.jpg 2014-01-29_12-06-27.jpg 2014-01-29_12-07-22.jpg 2014-01-29_12-07-54.jpg 2014-01-29_12-08-33.jpg 2014-01-29_12-09-04.jpg 2014-01-29_12-09-35.jpg 2014-01-29_12-10-10.jpg 2014-01-29_12-11-05.jpg 2014-01-29_12-12-04.jpg 2014-01-29_12-12-29.jpg 2014-01-29_12-12-53.jpg 2014-01-29_12-13-18.jpg 2014-01-29_12-13-43.jpg 2014-01-29_12-14-24.jpg 2014-01-29_12-28-45.jpg 2014-01-29_12-29-29.jpg 2014-01-29_12-30-07.jpg 2014-01-29_12-30-31.jpg 2014-01-29_12-30-55.jpg 2014-01-29_12-31-15.jpg 2014-01-29_12-31-52.jpg 2014-01-29_12-32-50.jpg 2014-01-29_12-33-09.png 2014-01-29_12-33-41.jpg 2014-01-29_12-34-07.jpg 2014-01-29_12-34-47.jpg 2014-01-29_12-35-11.jpg 2014-01-29_12-35-57.png|Hanna's actually reading another book... Lol 2014-01-29_12-36-15.jpg 2014-01-29_12-36-46.jpg 2014-01-29_12-37-13.jpg 2014-01-29_12-37-34.jpg 2014-01-29_12-38-00.jpg 2014-01-29_12-38-26.jpg 2014-01-29_12-39-25.jpg|Still can't believe Hanna is turning into a bookworm 2014-01-29_12-39-48.jpg|Aria be eyeing her Ezr-A replacement? 2014-01-29_12-40-08.jpg 2014-01-29_12-40-50.jpg 2014-01-29_12-41-21.jpg 2014-01-29_12-41-48.jpg 2014-01-29_12-42-16.jpg 2014-01-29_12-42-32.jpg|Funniest picture of Aria I have ever captured! -RCK 2014-01-29_12-43-17.jpg|MONA BE DA DEBIL, YO!!! 2014-01-29_12-44-58.jpg 2014-01-29_12-45-52.jpg|o_0 2014-01-29_13-21-09.jpg|I'M NOT ANGRY!!!! - Aria 2014-01-29_13-22-49.jpg|Who is Ezra's partner? Mona? 2014-01-29_13-23-11.jpg 2014-01-29_13-23-28.png 2014-01-29_13-23-53.png 2014-01-29_13-24-48.jpg 2014-01-29_13-25-30.jpg 2014-01-29_13-26-13.jpg 2014-01-29_13-26-44.jpg 2014-01-29_13-27-16.jpg 2014-01-29_13-27-39.jpg 2014-01-29_13-28-09.jpg 2014-01-29_13-29-10.jpg 2014-01-29_13-29-50.jpg 2014-01-29_13-30-30.jpg 2014-01-29_13-30-57.jpg 2014-01-29_13-31-33.jpg 2014-01-29_13-32-12.jpg 2014-01-29_13-32-58.png 2014-01-29_13-33-15.jpg 2014-01-29_13-33-39.jpg 2014-01-29_13-34-18.jpg 2014-01-29_13-34-52.jpg 2014-01-29_13-35-20.jpg 2014-01-29_14-01-37.jpg 2014-01-29_14-02-02.jpg 2014-01-29_14-02-29.jpg 2014-01-29_14-03-24.jpg 2014-01-29_14-03-44.png 2014-01-29_14-04-04.jpg 2014-01-29_14-04-33.jpg 2014-01-29_14-04-57.jpg|"AHHHH - See, I need to get my teeth cleaned!" 2014-01-29_14-05-21.jpg|"Your teeth are fine, Lugnut." 2014-01-29_14-06-17.jpg 2014-01-29_14-06-41.jpg 2014-01-29_14-07-04.jpg 2014-01-29_14-07-35.jpg 2014-01-29_14-08-06.png|"Rich, coming from a student who's sleeping with her teacher to keep up her Grade Point Average." 2014-01-29_14-08-29.jpg|Aria got TOLD, ya'll!! 2014-01-29_14-08-54.jpg 2014-01-29_14-11-42.jpg 2014-01-29_14-13-26.jpg|Aria: ROAAAAR! Maggie: Get a life, Aria. 2014-01-29_14-14-07.jpg 2014-01-29_14-14-29.jpg 2014-01-29_14-15-19.png 2014-01-29_14-15-42.jpg 2014-01-29_14-16-13.jpg 2014-01-29 14-18-04.jpg 2014-01-29 14-17-04.jpg 2014-01-29 14-16-13.jpg 2014-01-29 14-15-42.jpg 2014-01-29 14-15-19.png 2014-01-29 14-14-29.jpg 2014-01-29 14-14-07.jpg 2014-01-29_14-18-30.jpg 2014-01-29_14-18-55.jpg 2014-01-29_14-19-23.jpg 2014-01-29_14-19-55.jpg 2014-01-29_14-20-20.jpg 2014-01-29_14-21-04.jpg 2014-01-29_14-21-30.jpg 2014-01-29_14-12-31.jpg 2014-01-29_19-32-31.jpg 2014-01-29_19-33-08.jpg 2014-01-29_19-33-32.jpg 2014-01-29_19-33-56.jpg 2014-01-29_19-34-51.jpg 2014-01-29_19-35-33.jpg 2014-01-29_19-35-53.jpg 2014-01-29_19-36-17.jpg 2014-01-29_19-37-03.jpg 2014-01-30_13-28-45.png 2014-01-29_19-37-40.jpg 2014-01-29_19-37-57.jpg 2014-01-29_19-38-38.png 2014-01-29_19-39-11.jpg 2014-01-29_19-40-08.jpg 2014-01-29_19-40-32.jpg 2014-01-29_19-40-58.jpg 2014-01-29_19-41-36.jpg 2014-01-29 19-42-14.png 2014-01-29_19-42-35.jpg 2014-01-29_19-43-15.png 2014-01-29_19-43-45.jpg 2014-01-29_19-44-53.jpg 2014-01-29_19-45-32.jpg 2014-01-29_19-46-11.jpg 2014-01-29_19-46-43.jpg 2014-01-29_19-47-03.jpg 2014-01-29_19-47-31.jpg 2014-01-29_19-49-02.jpg|Ezrilison 2014-01-29_19-49-20.jpg 2014-01-29_19-49-44.jpg|AHHHH EZRA IS BOARDSHORTS! 2014-01-30_13-59-46.jpg 2014-01-30_14-00-10.jpg 2014-01-30_14-00-36.jpg 2014-01-30_14-01-26.jpg 2014-01-30_14-02-03.jpg 2014-01-30_14-02-48.jpg 2014-01-30_14-03-24.png|lmfao look at A sabotaging the school marquee 2014-01-30_14-04-02.jpg 2014-01-30_14-04-23.jpg 2014-01-30_14-05-20.jpg emily-and-her-dad-417.jpg picture-293.png Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:ABC Family Category:4B